CaveWings
CaveWings are a tribe created by Popcorncomet, so please do not edit or steal. Description CaveWing scales are stone gray, sometimes with hues of blue, green, and violet. Their scales are hard and rocky, and serve as excellent armor. In their backs they have crystals as spines. These crystals can be lit, but create very dim light and are used mainly to attract mates. Their teeth are rounded and dull, but they have the strongest bite force of any tribe, strong enough to break through bone. Their claws are very long and are diamond-hard, which is useful for digging through stone. Their eyes can be blue, amber, red, or silver (if the dragon is royal). Their tail is studded with a large patch of crystals, making it a useful ambush weapon. Abilities CaveWings blend in perfectly with cave walls, so they are extremely hard to spot in the depths of caverns. Their hard claws and scales make them excellent warriors. They can also see in the dark, like SeaWings. They can hear extremely well. They can also levitate and move stone, but this ability takes years of training. They can also grow stalagmites, rock columns, and stalactites out of the cave floor. Weaknesses Because CaveWings are so well designed for life in the dark, sunlight harms them, and they cannot be out in sunny weather for more than a week before getting a disease known as Bright Fever, a sickness that causes burning on the inside. Symptoms include extreme headaches and feeling hot when it is snowing outside. Later, the dragon begins to breathe fire, throw up lava, and eventually die. Because of this, CaveWings tend to stay underground, and only come out at night. Their wings are also smaller than other tribes, making flying more difficult to learn. Most CaveWing wings become full grown after turning four. Culture The CaveWings are a very mysterious tribe. Most of the time they stay underground, because sunlight harms them, but they will actively come out at night to hunt or fight. They have a large market in gem selling, as they are very common in their kingdom. Their architecture is unique. They allied with Queen Blister in the war of SandWing Succession. Royalty Their queen is Queen Gemstone. She is one of the most successful queens in Pyrrhia, having kept her power for 45 years. She is large, about the size of Morrowseer, but she is one of the kindest queens. Sadly, King Ore was murdered by assassins, as well as 39 of her 40 children. Her remaining daughter, Princess Crystal, is kept with the queen at all times, connected by a harness. Unknown to her, Princess Crystal snuck out every night by chewing through the harness and practicing moving rocks. She managed to teach herself after three years of hiding in secret. Territory The Cave Kingdom is a huge system of tunnels and caverns that stretches across Pyrrhia. It is filled with crystals, and glowing mushrooms. The architecture is incredibly complicated as well. Lush plants and moss grow underground as well, making it an incredibly fertile kingdom. Underground rivers, containing fish and crabs, provide food for the kingdom. They also feed on lizards, bats, and mushrooms. Category:Fanmade Tribes